There is a case where optical fiber plugs as a plurality of pieces therefor are mounted onto such as an adaptor of an equipment or the like. In such the case thereof, it is necessary to insert and connect each of such the optical fiber plugs as one by one for the adaptor thereof. Moreover, there are disclosed such the technology in a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05 (1993)-119239) and in a patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10(1998)-031131).
However, according to the patent document 1 and the patent document 2, to work for connecting the optical fiber plugs to the adaptor, or to work for disconnecting the same therefrom, it is too troublesome to work therefor. And then it cannot help but be taken further working hours therefor in a case where there becomes to be increased a number of the pieces regarding such the optical fiber plugs.
And then for dissolving such the above mentioned subjects, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical connector unit, that it becomes able to attach and then to detach each of optical fiber plugs as a plurality of pieces therefor by making use thereof, as certainly therefor and easier.